


Meanwhile in Hawaii...

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Because most of this part takes place JUST in Hawaii, Family Angst, Family Feels, Not Beta Read, Only that fandom is added, Though this is part of a series that crosses over with 9-1-1(TV), Worried Adam Noshimuri, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Noelani notices Eric's been missing and is worried. When she sees Five-Oh at a scene she asks Steve about him, which leads to Adam telling Steve about his talk with Eric.
Series: East Side Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Meanwhile in Hawaii...

Noelani’s concern about Eric’s wellbeing didn’t leave her alone. She went to go check on him during her lunch break and was more concerned when she found he left early. When she tried calling him, it went straight to voicemail. 

He did text her after a few hours to let her know he was okay. She didn’t believe it but let it be. Maybe it was just one of those days a person needed to clear their head. At least, she hoped that’s all it was. 

Though when the next big crime scene happened that she knew he needed to be at but wasn’t, her concern grew too much. After giving the Commander all the needed information, she reached for his arm before he could go on to explore the rest of the scene. 

“Commander…” 

“What is it, Noelani?” Steve asked with concern. 

She looked around and noticed that Detective Williams wasn’t there that day, so maybe he was with Eric. “Do you know if Eric’s okay?”

“Eric?” Steve echoed as he crossed his arms. He looked around and noticed that he was indeed not there. Looking back at Noelani he said, “I think so. I haven’t heard Danny mention anything about him. Why?”

“He...he was having an... _off_ day, the other day. I just...not seeing him today or Detective Williams, I'm just...worried.” Noelani told Steve awkwardly. Was she reading too much into this or not enough?

Steve’s frown deepened. “Danny’s got a day off that he’s spending with Charlie since Rachel renegotiated new dates with the court for an upcoming trip to England. What about Eric was off exactly?” 

Noelani didn’t want to give Eric away since the issue was very personal. She knew she could trust Steve, they all could, but this wasn’t her secret to tell. “In a way that just wasn’t usually Eric. Just...if you hear from him, or if Detective William does, can you shoot me a text?” 

“Yeah, course,” Steve told her with a gentle smile. Once he was off to another part of the scene said smile fell and his frown came back. Pulling out his phone he didn’t see any messages from Danny that would alarm him that something’s wrong with the Williams family. 

He’s tempted to simply ask, but he also doesn’t want to ruin Danny’s day with Charlie. Rachel more than pulled the rug from under the blond with her move of changing dates around and his partner was in more than a mood. 

“What’s with that face?” Adam asked him when he came into the room. 

“What face?” Steve asked as he pocketed his phone to try and focus on the scene instead. For now. 

“The intensity of it isn’t the usual sort for this sort of crime,” Adam explained. 

Steve tried to wave it off, but as he tried to remember when _was_ the last time he saw Eric, concern only grew. He decided to confide in Adam. “Noelani’s worried about Eric.” 

Adam stiffened at the mention of Eric. They’ve texted, but he never called Adam to go with him to meet his father. “What? Why? He okay?” 

Steve saw the reaction and now the unease began to grow. “She said he was acting off the last time she saw him. This is something he should be here for, but he’s not. You know something about this?” 

“...I might.” 

“Adam.” Steve gave a silent order and used a tone of voice he hasn’t used in a very long time. Probably not since he left the Navy. 

Seeing Adam’s reaction, it seemed it still carried merit. Though Adam wasn’t quick to give up the information. “I should go and see Danny.”

“Danny’s with Charlie. If Eric’s in trouble, we can let Lou, Quinn, Tani, and Junior handle this while we go help him.” 

“Steve it’s...I think I should go and talk to Danny about this.” 

“You remember who I am right? Nothing happens in Danny’s life that I don’t get involved in. What do you know?” Steve demanded. 

“It’s...it’s Eric’s dad. He made contact with him. Wanted to meet up.” Adam reluctantly explained. 

Hearing that made Steve frown even more. He was going to get wrinkles by the end of this. Though he knew almost everything about _Danny’s_ life...there was a limit to what he knew about the extended Williams. Like Eric’s father. 

“What did he want?” 

“I don’t know. He gave Eric the name of the hotel he was staying at and a number to reach him. But that was it.” Adam answered. 

“Danny never mentioned anything about this,” Steve said in a way that Adam would feel like providing more information. Reading the room, he didn’t think Eric’s father was that great of a guy who deserved a warm Hawaiian welcome. 

“Danny doesn’t know. Eric didn’t want him to.” Adam told him. 

“Why not?” Steve asked. 

Adam sighed, “Eric’s dad bailed on him and his mom when he was very young. He’s not very well regarded with the Williams family. But...it’s Eric’s dad. And Eric’s not a kid anymore. He wanted the chance to deal with it before telling anyone.” 

As someone with his own set of daddy issues, Steve could understand. Still, he asked, “How do you know about this?” 

“I saw his car at a bar while out doing errands. Checking to see if he was okay, we talked a bit. Eric doesn’t think any other Williams was contacted, so he needed to think. He didn’t want to upset anyone else by bringing up his father, Danny included. Danny’s not just his uncle, but a very important father-figure.”

“Which means that Danny would have wanted to know.” 

“Yeah, but not as much as Eric’s uncle helping him deal with his dad. More of the older brother still pissed at the guy who walked out on his little sister.” Adam did his best to explain. Steve did understand that when Adam put it that way. “But as much as Eric’s an adult now, and even if this _is_ his father, even Eric was aware that there’s a chance he got himself into some shady trouble. That one of the only reasons he came to look for Eric now could be his connections to the law...or to simply borrow money.”

Matt immediately came to mind, and Steve’s worry grew. 

“Let’s try and give Danny the day with Charlie. We’ll put the rest of the team on this case while you and I try to track Eric down.” Steve said. 

Adam nodded in agreement. Starting with the basics, he pulled out his phone and called him. 

It went to voice mail. 

* * *

“ _My_ nephew goes missing, after knowing he met up with his _deadbeat_ of a father, and you didn’t think to tell me right away?” Danny demanded from Steve. 

Steve and Adam tried their best to find Eric on their own. He wasn’t at his place, his car was still at the bar, and Eric’s father had checked out of his hotel. Eric wasn’t answering his phone and it seemed to be switched off because they couldn’t track it with GPS. The last charge on Eric’s cards was the Uber ride to the hotel. 

“It’s only _implied_ that he met up with him.” Steve knew that was weak but it was true. At Danny’s glare, he raised his hands in defense. “We’re looking. We’ll find him, Danno. Do you have any idea what Eric’s father might have wanted?” 

“That horse’s ass? God, _anything_! We haven’t heard from him in years! God knows what sort of shit he’s got himself into and what he’s now dragged Eric into!” Danny’s worry about his nephew’s well being, especially after what happened with Matt made him angry. More so because Steve kept this from him. So he stormed off to his office to try and clear his head enough to maybe think of a possible lead. 


End file.
